Embodiments described herein generally relate to filtering screens for downhole tools. More particularly, embodiments described herein generally relate to screens used to filter particulates out of oil or gas as it is being drawn into a base pipe from a well.
Conventional wells include a tube or string to extract oil or gas from the well. The string generally includes a plurality of joint assemblies positioned along the string in the oil or gas bearing portions of the formation being drilled. A joint assembly typically includes a perforated base pipe through which the oil or gas can flow. As such, the oil or gas enters the string through the perforations and flows up to the surface. It is desirable to filter the oil or gas before it enters the string and flows up to the surface. Thus, one or more screen assemblies oftentimes cover the perforations to filter particulates in the oil or gas.
Screen assemblies are typically a tubular jacket that slides axially into place over the perforated base pipe. Screen assemblies are manufactured in a variety of sizes. For example, screen assemblies are manufactured to slide onto base pipes having diameters of 2.375″, 2.875″, 3.5″, 4″, 4.5″, 5″, 5.5″, and 6.625″. Moreover, screen assemblies are manufactured with a variety of aperture sizes. For example, screen assemblies can be manufactured to filter coarse (large) particles, medium particles, or fine (small) particles. As such, many different screen assemblies must be kept on hand having varying diameters and filtering capabilities.
What is needed, therefore, are improved systems and methods for filtering particles from oil or gas entering a perforated base pipe.